


Between the Sinners and the Saints

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Space, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cheating, Forced Marriage, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Hamilton References, M/M, Minor Allura/Shay, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Mutual Pining, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Racism, Revolutionaries In Love, Sexual Slavery, There's A Tag For That, War, lotor is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Love and war don't discriminate, they take hold without regard for anyone's plans or wishes. Keith never wanted a war in his home, but his prayers had no effect on stopping it; he didn't become a revolutionary wanting to find, love, either, and yet love had a way of finding him. This is the story of how he met Lance, a man he couldn't have, and how Lance met him, a man he shouldn't want. ~~Inspired by Hamilton lyrics.





	Between the Sinners and the Saints

**Author's Note:**

> So this is high-key inspired by burr's relationship with theodosia, as detailed in Hamilton--the musical, not the legit history cuz i aint tryna study shit. i wouldn't call it a straight-up hamilton AU, though there is a revolution brewing too. Applicable songs are: The Story of Tonight (Reprise) and Wait For It. The Allura/Hamilton parallel isn't all that important, i'll admit.

Keith smiled as he read over the letter for a third time. Shifting at his desk, he reached for a pen so he could reply similarly.

"My dear Lance," he began, then paused. Sighing, he crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the waste bin. It wouldn't be wise for them to use names, he knew.

"My dearest," he wrote on a new paper. "I found your last letter terribly moving, and I yearn for another night in your presence. Pray tell, when next can we meet? Yours," he stopped. Lance’s letter had been three pages of passionate prose; he'd managed to woo Keith several times over with only his ink, while also exciting him more than he wanted to admit. How one person could be simultaneously endearing as well as sensual was beyond him—and only with words, no less! To think something as innocuous as pen and paper could be so powerful. His own attempts at romance were nowhere near as special, and yet he'd somehow managed to capture his suitor’s eye regardless. Chuckling, he balled his paper up. He collected the previous attempt as well as Lance’s lovely letter, and, with one last, long look, he tossed them into the hearth, watching as the edges curled up and caught fire.

There was a knock on his door, and he quickly tucked in his shirt and collected his coat. "I'm ready, don't worry," he insisted. He opened the door to see his housemate and dear friend, Shiro, who grinned on seeing him.

"Looking sharp there, Keith," he said. "Allura will surely accuse you of trying to steal the spotlight."

He rolled his eyes. "As if that's ever my intent." He stepped past Shiro and proceeded down the hallway for the stairs. "Is Matt ready?"

"Regardless of your intent, you'll be the belle of the ball! And, you know him, he's always paranoid about these kind of things. He's already there, scoping out the place."

"Really, you think King Zarkon would be so kind as to give us one day off. It's a wedding, for quiznak's sake."

Shiro laughed. "Tyranny never rests, you know." On leaving the house, they crossed paths with a pair of patrolling loyalist Galran soldiers who eyed them warily. "Vrepit sa," Shiro said.

"Vrepit sa," Keith repeated, giving the customary salute. They were soldiers, too, after all; it was expected of them, even when dressed in their civilian attire.

The guards mimicked the action and the words, letting Keith and Shiro pass without question. The pair kept quiet for their short walk out of town, only speaking on shallow matters such as the weather or their days. Both led relatively uneventful lives outside of their nighttime operations.

On the outskirts of town was a large dancehall, a frequent meeting place for them and their associates, as well as the venue for their dear friend's wedding. Everyone was surprised that she was getting married, as she was fiercely independent and had always seemed too invested in the budding revolution to have time for affairs of the heart. But, love didn't take time off, even during a war. Keith supposed, given his own recent dalliances, he couldn't fault her the distraction; in fact, he celebrated the happiness she'd found in such trying times. 

They were ushered inside with smiles, recognizing most of the guests immediately. Allura’s family was only represented by her uncle, Coran, as the rest had been killed long ago at the hand of the King, forcing her to flee to the planet that would later be colonized and oppressed by his forces.

On the other hand, her fiancée, Shay, came from a wealthy and well-connected family who were thankfully sympathetic to the revolution, and she had invited ample guests to fill the large space. Keith could already see many of his friends attempting to earn a dance or more from the young men and women in attendance, and he only chuckled at their antics.

"There's Matt," Shiro said while nudging Keith and directing him toward a darkened corner.

"Brooding?" he snickered. "How unlike him."

"Yeah, well, you know about his silly crush on Allura. Old habits, I suppose." Keith could detect the bitterness in his words.

"Perhaps if you hadn't been such as ass about the whole fraternizing thing, that whole drama could've been avoided."

"Shut up. I'll figure it out, don't you fret."

On nearing their friend, Shiro brightened subtly. "Good to see you guys!" Matt grinned. "Take a seat, have a beer! Pidge and Hunk are on their way."

Keith sat while Shiro offered to fetch them all a beer. They still had an hour before the reception began, and he wagered there would be plenty of liquid between them by the end. It already seemed as if Matt, cheeks reddened, had gotten a good start on them.

By the time the rest of their friends arrived, the original trio were markedly tipsy. Still they didn't seem to embarrass Allura too much during their toasts, and the entire crowd was filled with Revolutionists which only added to the celebratory air in the wake of recent victories to the east, so they continued their revelry late into the night.

Allura herself joined them for a spell hours later, thanking them for not being complete drunkards.

"Congratulations again, Allura," Pidge smiled.

"We’re all amazed someone was able to tame you, truly," Hunk grinned over his mug.

She laughed. "Thank you all. You were with Shay and I from the beginning, and I’m so honored to have you here on our big day." She turned to Keith, and her smile fell slightly. "I didn't think that you would make it, Keith."

"I came to offer my congratulations as well," he attempted a small smile.

"And congratulations to you on your promotion to Paladin. I wish I had your post instead of watching over our ranks from the back line," she frowned.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Now be sensible, Allura, your work is invaluable to the cause. And now you've got Shay, a family to protect. Something I don't have."

Matt butted in, smirking. "Is that so, Keith? That's not what I heard..."

"I beg your pardon?" he flushed.

"I heard you got a special someone on the side, now."

"What?" He balked. How could Matt know that?

"Is that so?" Shiro asked, happy to join in on the teasing. "No wonder you didn't even bat an eye when Rolo came over to talk."

"What are you trying to hide, Keith?" Pidge laughed.

"I should go," he moved to stand.

"No," Allura laughed. "These guys should go. Have another round with me, Keith. It's been some time since we've chatted."

"What?" Pidge whined.

"Come on," Hunk rose, picking up the smaller girl under her arms. "We should head to bed soon anyway." The four shuffled off, bidding Keith and Allura goodbye and offering their last well wishes.

"I'm happy to hear you've found someone, Keith," she smiled, sipping her beer. "Tell me more about him."

"It's... complicated."

"How so? I wish you'd brought this man with you tonight, Keith."

"You're very kind but I'm afraid it's unlawful."

"What do you mean?"

"He's married."

"…I see."

"He's married to a Galran officer."

"Oh, shit."

He sighed, standing. "Congrats again, Allura. It’s good to see you smiling again. I'll see you on the other side of the war."

"I… will never understand you, Keith," she shook her head. "If you love this man go get him! What are you waiting for?"

He chalked up her poor advice to her drunken state. "I'll see you on the other side of the war," he repeated, walking away.

Allura gave a weak wave to his retreating back. "I'll see you on the other side of the war."

It only took him a few minutes to reach the familiar manor, home to General Lotor. As expected, he was easily able to sneak in through a weak point in a side fence, and after dodging the gazes of bored sentries, he scaled the wall that led to the small deck connected to the main bedroom. He tentatively knocked on the door. He waited, and waited… Maybe this had been a bad idea. For all he knew, Lance was out at some event of his own. Or, perhaps, he was asleep in another room. Keith knew he didn’t like sleeping in Lotor’s bedroom when he could avoid it. He stepped back, preparing to slip over the metal railing, when the door opened behind him with a click.

He whirled around, gasping on seeing Lance. Clad in his usual sleeping attire, with a blue mask on his face and a bonnet over his head—some kind of conditioning regimen, he’d told Keith in the past—the man seemed a bit affronted at Keith's presence. “Lance,” he breathed. “You look gorgeous.”

He scoffed, dismissing Keith’s compliment with a wave of his hand. “Come in, you shameless flirt, before you’re caught.” He backed into the room, and Keith followed after faithfully. Keith shut the door behind him, immediately crossing to gather Lance in his arms.

“Hey,” he said against the crook of Lance’s neck. “I missed you.”

Lance sniffed. “Is that right?” he moved to pull out of Keith’s grip. “You didn’t write me back.”

“I’m not one for words, you know that,” he offered as an apology.

“I’ve written you every day,” he huffed, turning to face Keith. “I’m glad you came tonight, though. I was awfully lonely.”

“I wasn’t sure if it was safe, to be honest. But, I’d heard that Lotor was gone.”

Lance nodded. “That’s right. He’s down south, fighting rebel forces. He should be gone for a few months,” he ran his hands over Keith’s chest. “So if you’re in need of a bed to keep warm, you’re welcome here any time. Most of his guards went with him, so you don’t have to be as cautious as you were before.”

He hummed, pressing forward to kiss Lance. He shirked away, laughing. “What?” Keith pouted.

“Let me make myself more presentable, unless you want to get this goop all over your face.”

“I’d love to have your goop all over my face,” he teased.

Lance stuck out his tongue. “Next time. You smell like cheap beer and I’m not trying to wake up with that taste in my mouth.” He pulled away and headed toward his bathroom. Keith heard the sink turn on and himself went to sit on the edge of the bed, removing his shoes and coat. He was working on his belt and pants by the time Lance returned. Chuckling, Lance slipped into bed behind Keith, running his fingers over his shoulders, occasionally pausing to rub circles over his tensed muscles. “So where were you all night?” he asked. He slipped one hand under Keith’s collar, working at his front buttons with the other.

“A wedding,” he said, leaning back onto Lance’s chest.

“Oh? Sounds fun. I hadn’t heard of any weddings in the city.”

“This one probably wasn't on your radar,” Keith said.

“Ah, so not Loyalists,” he pulled Keith’s shirt open, fingers tracing over his collarbones and down his chest. Keith shivered at the gentle touch, both craving it while also wanting something more, something rougher. “My brave little rebel soldier boy,” he cooed. He placed a trail of kisses down the back of Keith’s neck while his hands slipped lower.

Keith turned, capturing Lance’s lips with his own. Lance smiled into it, pulling Keith down on top of him as he fell backwards onto the bed. Keith pushed forward, hands toying with the knot on Lance’s robe.

“I really missed, you,” he managed to speak clearly. Lance moaned as Keith’s hand brushed over his clothed member.

“God, I missed you too,” Lance said. Keith directed his attention toward Lance’s neck, sucking lightly while he finished removing his robe. Lance whined at the treatment, but bucked his hips upward as he let his hands tangle in Keith’s long tresses.

“What do you want?” Keith asked.

“You,” he gasped. “Please.”

Leaning back, Keith smirked down at him. “Even if I taste like cheap beer?”

Lance shot him an unimpressed glare. “Don’t test me, boy.”

“You’re beautiful,” Keith said, frozen as he took in Lance’s flustered appearance. “I want you to meet them. My friends.”

He raised a brow. “You… you do?” he turned to the side. “I don’t want them thinking less of you.”

Keith cupped the side of Lance’s face. “They would never. You’re incredible, Lance. You’re so strong, and brave.”

He scoffed. “I’m still a slave, Keith. A married slave.” Keith opened his mouth to speak. “I know, I know,” Lance continued. “That doesn’t make me a bad person, or whatever. But still… one look at me and people will know my… my purpose.”

“Lance…” Keith tucked his hair behind his ear. “My friends are good people. And you’re a good person, too. It doesn’t matter how you were… trained. Or what Lotor and people like him think of your position in the world. You deserve to be free.”

“I… you’re right.”

“Come with me. Tomorrow. We have a meeting in the evening.”

“How will you introduce me, then?”

“I don’t know. Calling you my boyfriend sounds childish,” he mused. “How about as Lance, then? Fellow revolutionary. My partner, in life and in this war.”

“You know I haven’t done a thing for the revolution.”

“Sure you have. You’ve inspired me. Before, all I was concerned with was getting rid of Zarkon’s men on the planet. But, now I know that the colonists are just as dangerous to the local population. To your people. Because of you, the revolutionaries have been focusing not only on Zarkon, but also on making sure we don’t come to repeat his crimes against you.”

He smiled slightly. “I wish I could join you in more ways. I’m a pretty good shot, if you remember.”

“How could I forget?” he chuckled. “And who says you can't? The revolution would be happy to have a sharpshooter like you on our side.”

Lance pursed his lips, his silent demand for a kiss. And Keith relented, happy to obey any command Lance might have for him for the rest of the night—hell, for the rest of his life, if he could.

 

* * *

 

Sneaking back into his house in the wee hours of the morning didn’t go as well as anticipated.

“Welcome back, Keith,” Shiro said.

Keith cursed under his breath. “What are you doing up?”

“Oh, just waiting for my dear old friend, Keith. My almost brother, who I grew up with and love unconditionally.”

“You sound obsessed with him. That’s not very healthy.”

“Can you blame me? We live in dangerous times, and we agreed to always have each other’s backs. And, yet, he’s been lying to me?” he sniffled.

“I haven’t been—“

“Hiding a whole lover from me!” Shiro threw the back of his hand over his forehead, sighing loudly. Keith rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t mean to hide him… it’s kind of a tricky situation.”

“Do I know him?”

“Er… you met him once before, I think.”

“Did you hide it because he’s a part of our army, or something? I know I’ve been strict about that in the past, and I’m sorry if you felt you couldn’t trust me because of it. But, I’ve changed my opinion on that, you know that,” he frowned. “How long has this been going on?”

Keith crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. “We’ve been more significantly involved for… six months, now?” he smiled at the thought. “But, I met him about a year ago.”

“A year ago?” Shiro blinked. “What happened then? Oh, that rich general moved in around that time, right? He had that huge party…”

“Yeah… that’s where we met.”

“Tell me everything—I’m genuinely curious. You seem so happy. I can’t believe I didn’t notice it before!”

He swallowed. “I don’t want you judging me for it… or getting mad at me for being reckless.”

His brows scrunched together. “Why would I think that?”

“Just… promise you won’t be mad?”

Shiro sighed. “Fine. I promise. Now, sit down and tell me your love story,” he teased. Keith sat.

 

* * *

 

Keith had never seen such an impressive manor, and he’d been in the Balmera household before, which was funded by the family’s lucrative mining enterprise. While this home was lacking in the superfluous gems and gilded columns, the lavish materials gleamed in their own right beneath crystal chandeliers. It even featured a network of impressive, gurgling fountains, though not just lining the hill leading to the front door, but even inside the foyer and ballroom.

As Galran soldiers, Keith and Shiro had been invited to honor a victory of an up-and-coming general within Zarkon’s army who’d previously only worked in the southern hemisphere to further colonize the planet. Given the threat of revolution in the northern regions, he’d decided to move himself and his household to the scene of future drama. Naturally, he’d been gifted the capitol city’s largest estate by the government as thanks for his service, and his first act as owner was to host a large party, inviting all the socialites and loyalists within the neighboring territories. Of course, there were a number of revolutionaries in attendance as well, Keith among them, but the general was none the wiser.

Keith had met the man on entering, and he didn’t find him so impressive. His name was Lotor, and he seemed to be half-Galran, half-Altean, which was itself surprising. Most of the more prominent figures in the Empire’s army were full Galran, as Zarkon hardly encouraged interspecies breeding. Keith himself had grown up planet side, son to a Galran woman and a native man, and he looked like a local, for the most part. He had the fortitude and reflexes of a Galran, however, which allowed him entry into the army. The draft had caught him, though he’d thankfully avoided any trips down south, which was where much of the fighting happened.

Lotor was of no consequence to him, but Keith had been tongue-tied when he’d met the general’s husband. He was a native, that much was clear to see, though from the south, judging by his skin tone. According to reports, Lotor had purchased him during his rampage through the undocumented territories, the man having been captured by Galran traders during his youth. He had been a slave, then, though Lotor liked to brag that in marrying him, he’d gallantly freed the young man. Of course, it was clear to everyone that he’d simply changed owners, as the man, Lance, wasn’t given much liberties even in the house he was “in charge” of.

He seemed bored with the processions, only offering brief greetings to Lotor’s guests, not even a smile. Keith could hardly blame him, however. Surely he saw each of these soldiers as being responsible for his planet’s destruction. Even the revolutionaries and locals alike were known to enslave those who lived below the equator, for no reason other than their “exotic” looks.

Keith was before him, apparently having gravitated toward him even as Lance tried to avoid the soldiers, and he swallowed thickly. “It’s an honor to be welcomed into your home, my lord,” he bowed lightly. Lance raised a brow at the respect. For the most part, people didn’t address him, and when they did, they treated him as Lotor did: like a slave.

He scoffed, figuring Keith was only interested in sucking up to Lotor, or perhaps, in making a deal with the general to have a turn with the southern beauty, as had happened before.

“I can’t say I’m delighted to have an infestation of rats in my home,” he said with a smile, extending his hand toward Keith.

He’d been halfway to kissing it when he recognized the insult. “Excuse me?” he’d glared. “There’s no need to be rude.”

“And there’s no need for you brutes to be here, and yet… here you are,” he withdrew his hand sharply. “You’ve no business with me, I’m sure. If you want something, take it up with Lotor, not me.”

“What are you saying?” Keith frowned, crossing his arms. “I just wanted to be polite.”

Lance shook his head. “Why?” he asked, genuinely confused.

Keith paused. “Because…? You’re a person?”

“I’m a slave.”

He shook his head. “You shouldn’t be.”

“It’s all I’ve ever known. I don’t want your pity,” he hissed. Still, his eyes betrayed some hopefulness. His eyes roamed over Keith’s body, and he found himself flushing.

“Like what you see?”

Lance’s eyes snapped to his face. “All I see is a murdering sheep. You look like me and yet you’d just as quickly enslave me if you could.”

“That’s not true,” he insisted.

Lance turned aside brusquely. “Why are you talking to me, really? Is it because you find me attractive?”

Well, admittedly, that had been part of it. Lance scoffed when Keith failed to respond.

“You’re so like the rest of them, aren’t you?” he asked.

“Stop saying stuff like that; you don’t know me!” Keith replied.

“I know what your uniform represents, and yet you speak as if you have some kind of moral high ground,” he glared. “You’re all monsters, the lot of you.”

He was very bold, for a slave, Keith thought. If he’d been speaking with someone less sympathetic, perhaps they’d have already reported him to Lotor. “You should be mindful of your tongue. Not all are as forgiving as me.”

Lance laughed. “Oh, what will you do, tattle on me? Then my husband will raise his fist and teach me a lesson, I suppose. But, wait, he already does that, even when I behave for him. Maybe I’ll get lucky and he’ll kill me, then.”

Keith frowned—is that what he wanted?

Lance continued. “If you want to sleep with me, like I said, ask Lotor. I’m his property, after all, which means I belong to the army. There’s really no need for you to butter me up beforehand.”

“What? No, that’s not what I want.”

“Keep telling yourself that, little soldier boy.” He looked past Keith for a moment. “My husband is calling me. I hope to never see your face again. Why, one less soldier for Zarkon is music to my ears,” he smiled at the thought. Brushing past Keith, he made his way to Lotor’s side. The general, clearly drunk, threw an arm around Lance’s waist and pulled him close to his side. Despite the clear disgust on his face, Lance accepted the sloppy kiss Lotor offered him. Around him, Lotor’s friends and colleagues jeered, praising Lotor for his luck and achievements.

Keith found himself at Lotor’s mansion regularly after that, as the general had taken an interest in him—he’d claimed that "halflings like them" had to stick together. As a result, he encountered Lance almost every day. And each day, the man had some insult or wayward comment for him. Keith tried to remain civil, and he was successful for the most part. About a month after their first meeting, he rose to the bait and shouted back at Lance. It wasn’t a proud moment, but Lance responded oddly. Instead of being upset, he only laughed before fleeing the common room. Keith wasn’t sure what it had meant at the time.

From then on, Lance was more guarded. He seemed to ignore Keith more than anything, no longer engaging him with harsh words. Keith had apologized for his insults, but Lance dismissed it, confessing to egging him on more than he should have. Even as Lance would sit near him in silence, Keith would talk—something he almost never did with strangers. He wasn't one to fill the air with words, finding it difficult to express himself verbally as well as others. Still, Lance was listening to his clumsy utterances, if his chuckles and small comments were any indication. Keith enjoyed the time they spent together. He enjoyed opening up to Lance. He didn’t know until later that, while Lance also liked being around Keith, who treated him like a person rather than a slave, he was conflicted about befriending a soldier. To him, anyone loyal to Zarkon wasn’t worth any kindness.

Keith’s trips to the manor were decreasing in frequency, as Lotor had business in town and preferred that they meet there, instead. His distaste for the general grew with each meeting, both for his callous treatment of natives, most notably Lance, as well as his cocky demeanor. Keith learned more and more about just how poorly Lance was treated in his home, both by Lotor and those who he favored—he’d even offered Keith a night with his husband, promising him that he was well worth his harsh mouth.

After a lunch in town, Keith and Lotor had returned to the house. Lance was simply reclining in his favorite sitting room, reading as he often did. Without any warning, Lotor had grabbed him roughly by his thin wrists, tossing him off the settee.

“Furniture isn’t meant for pets,” he’d chided Lance. “I told you that already.”

Lance snarled. “Then where will a dog like you be able to loaf around?” he rose slowly. Lotor grabbed him by the jaw and laughed in his face. Keith only watched, unsure of what he could even do to help. He figured that defending Lance would only further anger Lotor, putting them both at risk.

“You’ve been particularly annoying lately, dear,” Lotor spat. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Your small dick, mainly,” Lance said. There was a loud smack, and Lance was on the floor. Lotor left the room without another word.

Keith was at Lance’s side in seconds, helping him to his feet. He set him against the chair, taking in his bruising jaw.

Lance sighed. “What are you doing?”

Keith tutted. “Don’t speak. Stay here, I’ll fetch you some ice.”

“Don’t.” He stood hastily, hand reaching to cover his face. He winced. “Don’t be nice to me, Keith. You’re not a nice person.”

“Please, let me help you.”

“You’re a part of the problem, Keith. Nothing you do can help me.”

Keith grunted. He was tired of this, frankly. He knew it was risky—what if Lance sold him out to Lotor? While he clearly had no loyalty to his husband, perhaps giving names of traitors would earn him some reprieve from his torture. “I’m not like them, you know.”

Lance scoffed. “I don’t want to hear it.” He took several steps toward the door.

“I’m not loyal to Zarkon.”

The man froze. He turned, eyes wide. “What?”

“I’m not loyal to him, or to Lotor, or to the Empire. I’ve been a part of the revolution since it began.”

“That… that can’t be.”

“I’ve only raised my gun against loyalists, I’ve only ever fought for freedom from the Empire. I’ve never endorsed Zarkon’s ways… his enslavement of the southern population.” He approached Lance, who was still left gawking. “I know that doesn’t automatically make me a good person, or anything. But, I want to be good to you, Lance. You deserve it. Can’t you let me help you?” He reached for Lance’s face, mindful of his bruise.

Lance didn’t seem to care about that, however, as he surged forward, pressing an insistent kiss to Keith’s lips. While surprised, within a few seconds he returned the embrace, inhaling loudly through his nose as he slipped his tongue past Lance’s lips. Arms circled Lance’s thin form, and he relished in the delicious noises that he earned from the man.

After several minutes of their impassioned kissing, Keith slowed things down, pressing chaste kisses to Lance’s lips even as Lance tried to deepen them.

“Lance,” he said against his lips.

“What?” his voice was haggard, and Keith took pride in that.

“We really should see to your face.”

Chuckling, Lance stepped back. He stared at Keith’s face for a handful of seconds. “Can it wait? I… I’m very happy right now.”

“You are?”

He nodded. “You have no idea how hard it’s been for me. I’ve wanted this for so long… but, I thought it was because you were the only damn person who treated me like I mattered. I chalked it up to my sheer loneliness. But then, I would never have… done anything with a loyalist. I hated myself for even wanting it. I was betraying my people, for even being attracted to you, I thought.”

“I’m sorry. I should’ve told you earlier. But, it’s so dangerous, you know.”

“I… I know,” he sighed, slipping from Keith’s grasp. “I’m sorry for kissing you without your permission.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Keith intercepted him, drawing him back into his arms. “I liked it. I’ve wanted you, too, and not just because of your looks. These past few months, getting to know you, it’s been amazing. I… I know there have been others that’ve used you, that Lotor has had use you, to make you feel inferior. But, I truly care about you, Lance. I hope that with time you can come to see that.”

“I… I think I know it, already. I just couldn’t reconcile that with who I thought you were. But, if you truly are a part of the revolution… well, I automatically trust you infinitely more for it.”

“I’m glad,” he pressed a soft kiss to Lance’s forehead. “Now, let’s get some ice for that bruise, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay. I’ll lead the way.”

From then on, whenever the two were alone, no matter the location, they took advantage. Lotor, too, was being called away more often, and Keith was finally able to spend a night in Lance’s company. He’d been hesitant to enter into a very physical relationship with him, given his past—he didn’t want Lance thinking he was using him, or that he’d only ever had ulterior motives. But, they fell into bed together naturally, and only after they exchanged “I love yous”. Keith felt blessed to experience the sweet, genuine side of Lance, and Lance in turn was the first to be on the receiving end of Keith’s romancing.

Of course, the sneaking around was difficult. They couldn’t be in each other’s presence as often as they’d have liked, and so they made up for it with regular letters. Lance was the writer between them, though Keith always made it clear to him how much he appreciated them when they next met in person. They also butted heads over belief systems, with Lance wanting all the colonists to leave his planet, and not just the ones who were loyal to Zarkon. Being himself born on the planet and only knowing it as his home, Keith initially thought Lance’s take on the situation to be misguided, but with time he came to understand that Lance and his people had more of a right to the planet than his ancestors ever did.

“So,” Keith said, looking at Shiro expectantly. “That’s our story, I guess. And, now, Lotor’s away, so I should be able to spend much more time with him.”

“Six months…” he whistled. “Wow, I’m amazed you could hide this for so long. You’re a horrible liar.”

“I am not!” he whined. “I can lie well when needed.”

Shiro shrugged. “You love this guy, then?”

“I do.”

“Well, I can’t wait to meet him—again, that is. I think I chatted with him at that party as well, though, yeah, he was pretty standoffish. Understandable, of course.”

“I want to bring him around tomorrow. Er, tonight, I guess. He’s a much more eloquent speaker than me, and I think he can really help his people more if he’s directly involved with the revolution.”

“I don’t see a problem with it. We need speakers and politicians as well as soldiers.”

“Actually,” Keith smiled. “He’s a decent fighter, too. There was one night where we took his horses for a ride around his estate. He asked about my gun, and challenged me to a little competition. I accepted, thinking I’d win easily, but his aim was impeccable. If we ever need a sniper, I’d trust Lance on the job.”

“Well, he’d be harder pressed than us to walk around with a gun. As a spouse to a powerful general, people have their eye on him. As a slave, too, he can't walk the streets so freely; he could be stopped at any moment for being without his... owner.”

“I wonder… did Matt mention to you how he came to know?”

“Oh,” Shiro laughed. “He said it was a guess. But, your reaction confirmed it.”

He blushed. “Why would he guess that?”

“He said you seemed sated, like you’d been laid recently. He’ll get a kick out of the true story, I’m sure.”

Keith groaned. “You guys are the worst.” He headed toward the stairs. “Am I free to go to bed now, dad?”

“Sure thing, son! Rest up, we’ve got a long night ahead of us.”

 

* * *

 

Lance looked like he was right where he belonged when Keith saw him at the bar. His wealth was clear in his clothes, a stark contrast to the run-down and slightly seedy milieu, and yet he naturally fell into a conversation with the bartender and Matt, sipping at his shitty beer with a grin. Keith sat himself on his other side, and Matt noticed him immediately.

“Keith, you gotta meet this guy! His name’s Lance,” he gestured toward Lance.

Turning, Lance offered a lazy smile. Behind his back, Matt waggled his eyebrows at Keith. “It’s nice to meet you. Keith, was it?”

He chuckled. “Yeah, that’s it.” Leaning forward, he connected their lips in a long-lasting kiss. He vaguely heard Matt drop his glass, but paid him no mind. Lance’s hands were on his cheeks, and they pressed even closer, lips slotting together with ease.

Eventually, Lance pulled away. “Very nice to meet you, Keith.”

“Likewise,” he said, staring deeply into his partner’s deep blue eyes.

“Hey, so… I’m confused,” Matt raised his hand as if he was in class.

“This must be Lance, then,” Shiro’s voice sounded from behind them. The three turned to welcome their friend. “Keith’s mystery man,” he explained. Matt’s mouth fell open.

“Damn. Sorry for flirting with your man, Keith,” he said.

Lance laughed as Keith’s hold on his waist tightened. “Don’t be jealous, Keith. You’re the one who wanted me to meet your friends.”

“I forgot that my circle was filled with scoundrels,” he pouted.

Matt sighed. “You’ve picked a good one, Keith! He’s well informed on Empire movements and tactics! He’s the perfect inside man, too, given his situation.”

“You already explained your… connections, then?” Keith asked.

Lance nodded. “I took your words to heart; I have no reason to be ashamed of what I’ve been forced into. And, this way, we can use it to our advantage.”

“Wait…” Keith raised a brow at Matt. “He told you he was married to General Lotor and you still tried your hand at flirting with him?”

“Hey, this is some major pot calling the kettle black,” Matt chuckled.

“Fair point,” Keith smiled. “Where are the others? Are we running behind schedule?”

“They should be here soon,” Shiro said. “I think Hunk got caught up at work. I saw him carrying some parts on my way over.” He turned to Lance. “But, that can wait. Lance, tell us all about you and Keith. I have plenty of embarrassing stories if you’re interested.”

Lance squeezed Keith’s hand, smiling softly. “I don’t even know where to start with this guy. He’s surprisingly romantic, if you can believe it.”

“This guy?” Matt scoffed. “As if. He once gave me a pep talk and I ended up going home crying.”

“While he’s admittedly trash at writing letters, he’s much better at showing his affection with his actions, which is alright by me.” He placed a soft kiss to Keith’s lips, not seeming to mind their present company. Pulling back, his eyes sparkled, his adoration evident in his gaze. “I couldn’t ask for a better partner in this war, for a more capable person to have my back.” He turned to Shiro and Matt. “I hope I can help you guys, in some way; that I can have all of your backs, too, not just Keith’s. I want the Empire gone as much as all of you—maybe more.”

“It’s great to have you on the team, Lance,” Shiro clapped him on the back.

“There’s no time like the present to overthrow an all-powerful Empire that's ruled the cosmos for the past few millennia,” Matt shrugged, grinning.

Keith met Lance’s eyes, saw the challenge in them. There was a fire in him, fueled by his years of withstanding Zarkon’s tyranny, Keith was sure. He returned the look with a smirk.

“You sure you’re ready for this, sharpshooter?”

“With you on my side?” he laughed. “Definitely.”

Keith wasn’t ever the inspiring orator of the group. He was pragmatic, cynical. Many a soldier had complained to Shiro about his inability to encourage them. It wasn’t that he was lacking in hope, that he didn’t believe in their cause. He just… wasn’t a big words guy. Even in that moment, inspired as he was, he probably wouldn’t be able to put his thoughts to paper, but for once, he could  _feel_ it. He felt hope for the future, for a future where their planet was free, where Lance and his family were free, too. He felt love for the man before him, for his friends, for the revolution. He felt alive in that moment, in that dingy bar he’d spent countless hours in before, plotting their attacks and mourning their lost brethren. There was no stopping them, he realized, no stopping Lance from getting his well-deserved revenge against the Empire and taking his freedom back. He almost felt bad for Zarkon and for Lotor, for the storm that was coming their way.

Well, almost.

But not really.

Not at all, actually.

He’d found a little slice of heaven in the hell that was war, and he was going to protect it. In turn, he knew Lance, his partner, his teammate, would protect him, too. Love, life, death, war... there was no stopping them when they happened, no words that could protect from them. No way to avoid them, even when they came unbidden. But, with a love like Lance's, the type of love people spent their whole lives waiting for, the type that wars were fought and won for, Keith had no intention of stopping it from taking hold of his heart, taking his soul and taking his time and taking and taking and taking all that he had, consuming him with its fire till there was nothing left of him but his love that would go on anyway, war and Zarkon and odds against them be damned. They were inimitable, original, fated with an uphill climb but more than up the task now that they were on each other's side, marching upward, hand-in-hand.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you did, peep my other klance fics, too! follow me on the tumblrs if you wanna talk voltron *cough* klance *cough*. :) Also, idk how to drabble. This could've been much longer and more plotty, but i controlled myself. Just know that lance started hosting meetings in lotor's own home and eventually helped the resistance secure their victory. the empire left the planet, and lance and keith traveled south to find lance's family and help free his people. lance was a vocal leader in the north, making sure no other colonists tried to infringe further on his people's lands, and everyone lived happily ever after in harmony yay


End file.
